This invention relates to firearm trigger assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,572,880 teaches a trigger assembly and is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety.
There remains a need for novel trigger designs that provide benefits over prior designs.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.